


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Willie's Drawing

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [58]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie loves to draw even when he doesn't have a pencil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Willie's Drawing




End file.
